A Love Story Like No Other
by my blog is better than yours
Summary: Follow Percy and Annabeth from beginning to the end. How Annabeth feels for the boy with the minotaur horn.


**Pretending**

The new boy came today.

He was so niave it made her laugh, but so did Luke.

He gave her adventure, it was great.

They ventured on the second quest even more dangerous than the first.

But they both didn't care knowing the other was around.

They came back, the quest was a sucsess.

Only it's not because, the one who she trusted and maybe loved betrayed her.

Luke's gone.

Pain. She lost Thalia and now Luke except Luke's not dead, but he's gone.

Even though he promised he wouldn't leave. He lied.

Now there's no one or maybe there is?

No. Luke was** the **one- mine.

But she will fix him. She promises herself.

You cant have all you want apparently.

All she wants are the nice gree-_**blue eyes **_to help her. Blue.

But she knows Blue isn't winning anymore.

.Green fills her thoughts.

Thalia is back, and it makes her want blue again not green.

But blue won't come back.

And they were off again. Having another adventure.

It helped heal the pain that was ever present.

He helped heal the pain.

And then they were supposed to dance together.

She was so embarrased.

And she started to care about what she looked like.

He held up the sky for her- literally.

Rachel.

Why is that red-head so speacial anyways.

She bets she can take her down in battle.

But Percy dosen't care

Why?

She realizes she cares- a lot.

Shes jealous.

Why?

She wants him to care.

It's time to go to war, and she finds herself praying that he comes out O.K. so she quickly adds

herself.

She stopped the dagger from killing him.

His life meant more.

She sees death in the eye and lives, because she has a reason too.

She sees Luke die, and feels... relief.

Utter relief. No more pain.

No more people that stopped loving her.

She used to be a run-a-way child.

But now there was nothing to run away from.

They were together in everything.

And Rachel isn't that bad once she became the oracle.

The war was over.

And Percy came out alive no - they came out alive together.

Pure bliss.

She wont admit it, but she gave an offering to Aphrodite to thank her.

It was perfect.

No more grief. A whole heart. She felt like soaring.

And then he was gone.

She didn't know a human can feel so much pain.

It had started to rain, but she stayed ouside till nightfall.

She was soaking wet, and didn't care.

Everyone pretended they didnt see her heart get broken.

They pretended they didn't see her cry and scream in the rain for her lost one and only.

Sometimes pretending helped, but not in this case.

She needed someone when no one was there. She needed _him._

But he was gone. They told her to forget; act like it - he never happened, but you can't forget your

first love no matter how hard you try.

They shared everything. When she was scared to sleep, because of the dreams she knew were

waiting. She knew she could find him awake too. They were scared together.

He helped her. She helped him.

They were a team.

Two halves of a whole.

And now he was gone.

She knew she could find him, it wasn't an if- it was a when.

Winter came and went and there was no one there- waiting with hot chocolate for her.

She was scared but aren't we all? 

She looked for him in morning and at night she cried heself to sleep.

What else was she to do.

No one to hang onto.

Emptiness.

She cursed Aphrodite now.

Rome was the way to go, so she went.

And she was happy because if you lost everything you can only go up right?

She held onto this resoning.

She saw him again.

It was the feeling of a poor man winning the lottery.

She was sure she was dreaming until he kissed her.

There are not two people on this earth that expressed such joy at finding each other.

And she saw hope in the life that had none.

He gave her hope when Luke or Thalia couldn't.

He gave her hope when everything looked bad.

She was a run- a- way child that had found her destination

Sung Aphrodite.

**AW WELL I TRIED TO MAKE ONE OF THOSE ANGSTY FLUFFS **

**WHAT AN EPIC FAIL.**

**I WILL STOP DOING THESE.**

**ANYWAYS OTHER THAN THE SUCKISH WRITING I KNOW THAT IT IS IN NEED OF SPELLCHECK**


End file.
